The present invention relates to a hydraulic brake system Such systems are, among others, anti-lock systems (ABS), traction slip control systems (TCS) and driving stability control systems (DSC, ASMS).
In prior art and customary brake systems with electronic braking pressure control, the pilot pressure, i.e. the pressure in the braking pressure generator or in the master cylinder which is responsive to pedal application, and the braking pressure prevailing in the individual wheel brakes is not measured, although the control could be considerably improved in some situations by taking into account the actual pressure. Monitoring of the systems could also be simplified or improved by measuring the pressure. Pressure measurement in brake systems with ABS or TCS is not performed mainly for cost reasons. In other control systems, pressure measurement is imperative.
An object of the present invention is to develop a brake system of the previously mentioned type which takes into account the pressure actually prevailing in the braking pressure generator and/or in the individual wheel brakes for the control. Nevertheless, the brake system should require only comparatively limited expenditure in manufacture.